


Proposal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara first proposes to him with a stone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Katara is the one to propose. She does so with a stone. It looks, to Sokka at least, like any other stone which they have laying around. And he goes as far as to tell her so.

"It’s special,” Katara cries and stomps her foot. "I picked it up and gave it to you." 

Sokka wrinkles his nose and clutches the stone, seized with a sudden possessiveness.

"How come you picked this one?" 

She smiles and he can see where she lost a tooth.

"Because I love you. And we’re getting married.”

Sokka grimaces at the idea of marriage. All the married couples he knows of have babies which drool and cry. 

“You can't even cook,” Sokka whines. “What are we going to eat without Gran-Gran?”

“Gran-Gran can live outside and do all the cleaning, but come in for cooking." 

Katara nods, pleased with her idea, grabbing his hand. Already she is chattering of their new house and Sokka clutches the stone through her yanking and pulling.

“You still can’t cook,” He murmurs but doesn’t let go.


End file.
